Prologue 3: Dancers in Shadow
Synopsis A ninja stands patiently waiting for someone. Just then, a huge hole appears in the building and someone jumps out. He mentions that he has arrived in Earth's past. After the ninja asked his identity after scanning him, the man reveals himself as Hiryu. The ninja follows suit by calling himself Hotsuma. After some exchange of info, another person appears from the wall: a woman this time, with an outfit similar to Hotsuma's. He recognizes her as a Shinobi, and she asks if he is a Shinobi as well. After some exchange of intel, she reveals herself as Hibana, another agent of the Shinobi Agency. Hotsuma is rather curious of how she knows about his sword, but Hiryu suggests she came from another time period, one close to his. Just as Hibana and Hiryu plan to jump through the hole, it acts up again and someone else comes through: another girl. But this one seemed different from the others. Since the others kept their mouths shut, the girl reveals herself as Natsu of the Fu-Ma clan. Hiryu reveals she came from the past, as he met someone similar to that on a previous mission. Natsu tries to pry some info out of Hiryu about her master, the one she's searching for, but she appears to have missed her mark. Elsewhere, one more ninja appears along with a martial artist, Akira Yuki. Akira says the area's sealed off and not just anyone can waltz in, but Kage Maru says the person he is meeting has ties with the government and such steps are neccessary. The reason he brought Akira along was because he fought the cyborg weapon, V-Dural, in a past crisis. The person in question was a modern-day ninja like him, but they hear an argument further down. They decide to look into it and find the ninja in question...along with some other ninjas. Kage Maru asks for Hotsuma and gets an update on the situation. As they exchange information, something comes out of the hole: an assassin and former servant of Grandmaster Meio, Solo. But that wasn't all: more ninjas appeared, and from Hibana's era. The portal connects to their worlds, but before they get home they need to take out the enemies before them. After defeating Solo, he retreats back through the hole. After exchanging farewells with the other ninja, Hiryu, Natsu, and Hibana leap through the hole before it disappears. Once that was done, they resume their business and discuss the location of Dural. Hotsuma reveals that someone has taken her and the mass production models as well and set sail with them on a ship: the Queen Zenobia, and the same ship lies on the ocean floor. After some parting advice, the remaining ninja part ways. But just then, he somehow gets caught in a rift and finds himself spirited to an unknown location... This stage features tutorials on Solo Units, Cross Hits, and Block. Party Members Pair Units * Akira & Kage Maru * Hotsuma & Hiryu Solo Units * Hibana * Natsu Enemy * Solo * Kyoukashinobi Kusa (x3) * Kyoukashinobi Ouzutsu (x2) Trivia * The "master" Natsu is referring to is Taki from Soul Calibur. Like Natsu, she's also a ninja of the Fu-Ma clan and she was a playable unit in Namco X Capcom along with Mitsurugi. Category:PXZ2 Chapter